When I Ruled The World
by Khigerr
Summary: I really let myself go. This whole popularity thing is getting to my head. I can't sit with my friends, not even my own sister! AU
1. The Queen

**Chapter One – The Queen**

**Kairi's POV**

_I really let myself go. This whole popularity thing is getting to my head. I can't sit with my friends, not even my own sister!_

I opened my locker, right next to my sister, Namine's. I was so nervous. Everyday, I'm afraid that she'll start speaking to me again, and everyone will get mad at me for talking to a "dork", like her. _I haven't talked to Namine since school started! It's been three months. I LIVE with Nami, and I still don't speak to her..._

Namine sighed heavily.

I wanted to ask, "What's wrong, Nami?" But instead, I said, "Stop sighing, and acting like you're emo. What, are you going to go cut yourself now? Get a life, ya dork." I closed my locker, and began to walk away. _Sorry, Nami. Look what popularity did to me..._

"Kairi, what's with you!? This isn't you! Stop hanging out with those jerks! Look what they turned you into! You're rude, just like that bitch, Larxene!"

I stopped walking. Is that really what Namine thought of me? A bitch, like Larxene? I wanted to apologize, but Larxene and the others changed me.

"...umm, excuse me?! You have absolutely NO RIGHT to talk to me. I don't talk to people like you."

"Really, Kai?! You used to talk to me every second you got. What happened to that, huh? Hell, you used to read to me EVERY night!"

"Used to! Alright, listen blondie. You better shut up, before I make you. Got it?"

Namine sighed, and began to walk away, but she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry."

"Yeah, whatever. Don't talk to me. Hey, Kai. Is this..._**thing**_ bothering you?" It was my boyfriend, Sora.

I smiled. Sora was football captain, and his best friend, Riku was quarterback. I was the best cheerleader, and Larxene was a close second.

"No, I made her shut up." I grinned, as he put his arm around me.

I had a great life. A loving sister. Best friends with Selphie, Xion, and Olette. But, ever since I joined the cheerleading squad with Larxene, and Sora asked me out, I just kind of... left them behind.

My life is okay now, but it would be better if I was still friends with them.

**A/N: Hey guys! Kinda short, I know. But, I need something else to write while I'm still writing chapter twelve of The Kingdom Keepers. Anyway, R & R! **


	2. The Peasant

**Chapter Two – The Peasant**

**Namine's POV**

I watched as Kairi walked away with her boyfriend. "Stupid sister..." I groaned, lifting up the sleeve of my white jacket, revealing six cuts on my pale wrist. Tears trailed down my cheeks, but I quickly wiped them away.

...

I was once again heading for my locker, but I stopped, and waited for Kairi to leave.

The bell rang, making me late for Geometry. "Dammit..." I growled, as I spun the lock around. But, that's when I saw it. In big, bold letters on my locker. _**GO DIE IN A HOLE, DORK.**_

As much as I tried, the tears wouldn't stop. I clutched my chest, feeling like my heart was about to explode. I collapsed onto the floor, staring at my locker.

I was shocked, scared, mad, and confused. I continued to gawk at my locker, until I heard footsteps. "Oh great... Now one of THEM is coming to make it worse."

Only it wasn't one of them. In fact, it was a girl with brown hair, and golden eyes. **(A/N: Not Kyoko. It's a different OC.) **

"Are you alright?!" the girl exclaimed, helping me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." I said, but instead it came out like, "Yee...eee, my...ee..."

"What?" she asked, but then saw my locker. "Who the hell would do this?! Excuse my French." she gasped.

I shrugged, even though I knew EXACTLY who did it.

"I'm Mia, and I will help you find out who did this." she hugged me. "Should we go to the principal?"

"NO!" I shouted. "I mean... no... It's not that big of a deal. I'm Namine, by the way." **(A/N: Rhyming accidentally lolz.)**

"Not a big deal? YOU WERE CRYING!" the brunette exclaimed.

I sighed. _I still love Kairi, and have a tiny bit of hope that she'll stop being...like this. I don't want to get her expelled... _"No, it's... nothing. Don't worry about it, okay?" I asked.

"...umm... okay. If you say so..."


	3. Mia Caverly

**Chapter Three – Mia Caverly**

**Mia's POV**

I stared into the blonde's blue eyes. "...umm... okay. If you say so..."

_She told me not to worry about it, but it was hard not to. I mean, who would something like that to a nice girl?! Telling her to... die in a hole!?_

Namine gave me a small smile, and a hug. "Thanks. I'll come to you if I need anything."

I returned the smile, as she wiped her tears and walked away. _She really is a nice girl... Who would do that?_

**A/N: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious short, I know. Yeah. Colon pee. :P Shoutout to my big bros for being awesome and reading my chapters back to me! **


	4. Mia Caverly Part II

**Chapter Four – Mia Caverly Part II**

**Mia's POV**

After school, I wandered around, and ended up at the gym. _I wonder if they have... naah, they won't..._

I walked inside the large gym that reeked of sweat. I spotted the coach, checking things off of his clipboard. He looked, and noticed me. "Hey, Mia, right?"

I nodded. "Coach Anderson, by any chance, do you guys do..." I started, as I held my wrist. "...softball?"

The coach shook his head. "No, but we do baseball. The team is playing a game today at 5:30, come and watch if you're interested.

_Dammit. No softball... But baseball? That's like the same thing...right? _"Okay, I'll be there." I grinned.

…

I watched the team warm up for their game. _No girls... All guys... Welp, this is gonna be different..._

…

After the game, Coach Anderson approached me. "So, do you think you want to join the team?"

I placed my hand on my chin. "Hmm... Well, it's different than softball... But, yeah! I'll give it a shot!"

"Alright, let's see how you bat. I'll pitch."

…

The coach looked at me. "You ready?"

I smiled, and gripped the metal bat, nodding. "More than ever. But, don't go easy on me just 'cause I'm a girl."

Coach Anderson nodded, and drew his arm back.

_Keep my eyes on the ball. Aaaaany second now... THERE!_

I swung the bat, and I heard a loud _BINK! _I watched as the ball sailed through the sky. Coach Anderson's mouth dropped open, and several people shouted, "Whoa!"

"Oookay... If you hit like that, then I don't even want to see you pitch."

"Oh trust me, you do." I grinned, as the ball finally hit the ground.

He tossed me another ball, and I dropped the bat. We switched places.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded. "You sure?" I questioned, and he nodded once more. "OOOKAY! If you say so!" I drew my arm back. _Gotta wait for the right moment... He's never gonna expect it!_

"Are you going to thr..." he started, but I quickly threw a curve ball. He swung, but missed.

I smirked, sticking my hip out, and placing my hand on it. "STRIKE!" I yelled.

"Alright. You've got skills! So, would you like to be the first girl on Destiny High's baseball team?"

"Hecks yeah!" I pumped my fist into the air.

_First day of school is always the worst? Nah, I made a friend, and I'm already on the baseball team. That's like, an honor. Me, a girl, on a baseball team. With dudes. Woop! How are things up in Heaven, mom? You said the first day of school is always the worst... Especially when you're THREE months late. No, I think this was the best day, like ever._


	5. A Sliver Of Hope

**Chapter Five – A Sliver of Hope**

**Namine's POV**

"Namine! Namine!" a voice called. I looked around the crowded hall. Mia pounced on me, and hugged me to death. "Namine! Guess what!"

"...What?" I asked, struggling to breathe with her weight on me.

"I made the baseball team!" she shouted energetically.

"Oh, that's awesome!" I wheezed. "But... since when did Destiny High start a girls baseball team?"

"EXACTLY! They didn't! I'm so good, that Coach Anderson let me join the team!"

"When's your next game?"

"Next Saturday."

"I'll be there! And, one more thing, Mia..."

"What?"

"CAN YA GET OFF OF ME!?" I yelled

"Oh. Oops, yeah. Sorry!" the brunette laughed, as she stood up.

…

I unlocked my front door, and walked inside. Of course, like always, Kairi and Larxene were sitting on the couch, hogging the TV. I quickly walked past them.

"Hey, dork." Larxene said, with her usual bitchy tone.

I simply ignored her, and walked into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator, taking my two waters, both in the flavor Mandarin Orange.

"...she's probably going to go stuff her face again in her room... No wonder she's so fat." I heard Larxene whisper loudly.

_Oh my god, just shut up already... _I opened the freezer, taking a bucket of sea salt ice cream. It was my usual routine. Like she said, I lock myself in my room with food, while Kairi and Larxene are here. Most likely talking about me. I don't leave my room, unless I have to use the bathroom, or get more food.

I trudged up the stairs, walking into my room. Slamming the door, I threw my bag onto my bed. I opened my water, took a big gulp, and took the lid off of the ice cream.

_Damn, I forgot a spoon..._

I opened my door as quietly as I could. I tried walking as quietly as I could. But, that's impossible in this house. EVERYTHING creaks, squeaks, and moans. Doors, cabinets, floors. Everything.

I made it down the stairs, believe it or not, Kairi and Larxene were STILL hogging the TV. Kairi looked at me for a split second, and scoffed.

"Ugh to you too."

"Shut up, you have no right to talk to the QUEEN like that." Larxene growled, and was already inches from my face.

I laughed a little. "Queen? How could SHE be a queen?"

"Well, I dunno. I'm pretty, the best cheerleader, I won homecoming queen." Miss 'Royalty' answered.

"So? It doesn't mean you're a queen. Queens are NICE. Not a rude bitch like you! They care abut others, and certainly don't exclude them. Or, just forget about them because a 'better offer' came along."

"Yeah, seems like you don't know what a queen is." Larxene looked me in the eyes, then pushed me to the floor.

"Seems like you don't either. And, Kairi. Some sister you are! You just stand around, and watch a 'friend' push me around. Someone wrote on my locker **GO DIE IN A HOLE, DORK**. Bet you wouldn't even care if I really did die."

"No. Not really. Larxy, let's go to the nail salon. My polish is chipping." Kairi spoke nonchalantly, staring at the chipped white polish on her nails.

"Ya know, I had a tiny sliver of hope that you would go back to being yourself. The girl that hated makeup, and anything that was girly. Then, you got to twelfth grade, and started cheerleading. You became rude, and self-centered. Please, I want the old Kairi back." I sighed, as I stood back up.

Kairi and Larxene walked out the door, without saying another word. I sighed once more, and got my spoon, and waddled back up the stairs to my room.

"LIFE SUCKS!" I shouted, slamming the door again.


	6. Thoughts

**Chapter 6 – Thoughts**

**Kairi's POV**

"Hey, Kai? Is it cool if I drive?" Larxene asked, giving me her best puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, sure." I laughed, tossing her my keys. I got into the passenger seat, and buckled my seat belt.

"Seat belts! So we can be safe!" Larxene said, starting the car.

"Dora much?" I giggled. "Freak."

...

I began to really think about what Namine said as I stared out the window, ignoring Larxene singing HORRIBLY to _22 _by Taylor Swift. The wind blew violently in my face, causing me to roll the window back up.

She said she had a tiny sliver of hope...that I'd go back to being myself...

Of course I want to do that. I want more than anything to talk to my old friends again. Stop cheerleading. Hug Namine.

I would go back to being me, but Larxy will get mad, tell the coach I got pregnant or something. Then, word gets out, and Sora's gonna break up with me. Trust me, the old cheer captain, Amy, I saw her life fall apart, thanks to Larxene, all in a mere five minutes.

I guess I just got so used to being popular that I don't want to be... not popular.

**A/N: Gonna give meh friends some shoutouts cuz they deserve them. Alex, Alyssa, and Faith, thanks for reading and sticking with me throughout my crap. You three are righteous, and I love you to death. **


	7. A Miracle

**A/N: Skipped all the way to Mia's game because I felt it.**

**Chapter Seven – A Miracle**

**Mia's POV**

As I did a few practice swings, two guys walked by, and snickered.

"Man, Coach Anderson let a girl on the team..."

"Yeah, now we're gonna suck even more."

"I will most likely be the best thing that has ever happened to your team. And, learn to whisper, by the way." I spoke in a sweet tone, but glared at them.

"Oh yeah, princess?" he asked, and I nodded. "Prove it."

"Okay, which do you want to test, my batting, or pitching?" I asked, not waiting for an answer. "No answer? Okay, let's go with batting!"

…

"Sorry we underestimated you."

"Eh, it's cool. I have a feeling that's going to happen A LOT on this team.. Anyway, good luck." I smirked, giving the two boys a high five.

…

It was my turn to bat. I walked onto the field, receiving gasps and laughs. _Don't let them get to ya, Mia._

I adjusted my white baseball cap, and gripped the bat tightly. I focused on the ball. _Eyes on the prize..._

He threw the ball, and I swung. There was no _bink_. All I heard was, "STRIKE ONE!" The crowded laughed loudly. I quickly spotted Namine, and she gave me a thumbs up. I smiled.

I missed a second time, and boos emitted from my team and the crowd.

I have no idea what was making me so nervous. _Damn it, Mia! Where did your confidence go!?_

He threw the ball for the third, and final time.

_BINK!_

The ball rocketed through the sky. I dropped the bat, and took off.

I made it first. _Ball's still flying! _Second. _Still going! _Third. It finally hit the ground on the other side of the field. _Screw it, I'm going._

I ran for the home plate, and jumped onto it.

"HOME RUN!"

My team and the crowd cheered, but only one person stood out to me.

"YEEEEEEEAAH! GO, MIAAAAAA!"

Namine. _That girl is... something else. _I shook my head, laughing a little.

…

One of my teammates picked me up, and placed me on his shoulders. Everyone cheered for me. We won the game 26 – 9, thanks to me!

_Guess I'm like a miracle to them! _They began to chant my name. "MIA! MIA! MIA!"


	8. Popular?

**Chapter Eight – Popular?!**

**Mia's POV**

"Yeah, I was just like..." I imitated myself during the game, swinging the bat. "Then, you hear BINK! AND, THE CROWD GOES WILD!"

Namine laughed, as we walked to our lockers. I opened mine, to find a note. It read:

_Dear Mia,_

_Congrats on winning the game on Saturday. You seem pretty cool. Come sit with us at lunch today, we're the table in the very back._

_Larxene_

"What's that?" Namine asked, as I shoved the small paper into my pocket.

"Someone named Larxene wants me sit with them at their table today during lunch."

"Oh...are you gonna do it?"

I don't know, most likely. You never know, I could make some new friends."

…

I slowly sat down at the table, next to a boy with spiky brown hair, and blue eyes. I knew all of their names; Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Larxene. AKA, the popular people.

So, why was I sitting there? I'm not popular...

"So, Mia. I heard you joined the baseball team, right?" Larxene asked. I nodded slowly. "And, you won the game, 26-9?" I nodded once more.

"Cool. Well, guess what. You're popular for that now." Sora grinned.

"...Seriously? ME, popular?"

"Yeah and you'll be sitting here with us from now on."

"Uh, wait, what!?" I exclaimed.

"The name Mia Caverly will be remebbered forever in Destiny High's history."

"But...I, uh, don't want to sit here everyday..."

"Too bad, princess. You sit here now." Larxene said, glaring at me.

"Sorry, but no. I've got friends, and I certainly don't need new ones." I sighed, picking up my luch tray.

"Mia Ember Caverly, sit your ass down." Riku growled at me.

_How does he even know my middle name?! _"...Nope." I stated, walking away from the table. I sat down next to Namine, and some people actually said, "Hey, Mia!", or "Great job on Saturday!"

_Whoa. People know my name. That's different._


	9. Cafe Oblivion

**Chapter Nine – Cafe Oblivion**

**Namine's POV**

Mia and I sat on the freezing park bench. Finally, the weekend was here.

"...and, then they tried to force me to sit with them. But, of course, I rejected!"

"Yeah, popular people think they just... own everyone." I sighed, as I pulled my hood on over my blonde hair. Winter had arrived, and it was only 31 degrees Fahrenheit outside. Not a big deal.

"I know, right? Crazy to think that I'm _popular_." the brunette said, breathing on her bare hands to keep them warm.

"...well, duh! You're a GIRL on a BASEBALL team with BOYS! You guys won, like, 25 – 4."

"For your information, it was 26 – 9. GOSH, get it right!" Mia laughed, punching my arm lightly.

"25 – 4, 26 – 9, same thing."

"Whatever... Come on, let's go to Cafe Oblivion. IT'S FREEZING!"

"Oh stop, it's only one degree below freezing."

"Oh, yeah? Well, take off your jacket then!"

"UHH... Now that I think about it... 31 degrees is freezing!"

_Not taking off my jacket, because, one, I'd freeze to death. And two, my cuts. I don't want Mia to know that Kairi is my sister. That I cut myself because of her._

…

We walked inside Cafe Oblivion, to be greeted by warm air, and the smell of coffee.

"It's sooo warm in here!" Mia grinned, taking off her jacket, and tying it around her waist.

…

"Hello, my name is Aerith. What would you like?" a girl with brown hair, tied back in a braid with a pink ribbon, and emerald green eyes approached our booth.

"Hi, Aerith! I'll have... hot chocolate with A LOT of marshmallows, and a TON of whipped cream please!" Mia ordered, then continued coloring a paper place mat for children.

"I'll have what she's having, and... four muffins!"

"And what kind of muffins?"

I looked at Mia, who was scribbling a little stick figure drawing. I kicked her under the table.

"OWW!"

"Mia, what kind of muffins do you like?"

"Chocolate chip... You didn't have to kick me, though!"

"Four chocolate chip muffins, please." I smiled at Aerith.

She repeated what we asked for, and walked away.

"Sorry. So, I see you're still a kid." I laughed.

"Yeah, a kid with a bruised knee." she glared at me, but then laughed. "Lookie lookie!" she held up the place mat. It was a drawing of a girl playing baseball.

"Is...that...you?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the right.

"Well, duh!" the brunette giggled. "Who else do you know that plays baseball?!"

Aerith came back with our hot chocolate, and muffins.

"Thank you, Aerith!" we both said simultaneously.

I gave two of the muffins to Mia, and bit into mine. I smiled. "Oh my gosh, it's so warm, and fluffy, and delicious!"

"Yeah.." Mia sighed, sipping her hot chocolate, then stuffing her face with the muffin.

"You suggesting we go to the cafe was the best idea ever."

"Yup!I'm a genius, right?"

"...Yeah, sure." I roled my eyes, but then laughed. There was small ring, as the door opened. I froze. _Those two customers..._

Kairi and Larxene.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked.

"...huh? Oh, nothing." I lied, and continued eating my muffin. _Please don't see me... __**PLEASE **__DON'T SEE ME..._

"Namine!"

Well, that didn't work.

**A/N: I know, the name of the cafe is so stupid. Cafe Oblivion. I couldn't think of anything else, okay? Castle Oblivion, Cafe Oblivion. Yeah, I know, I suck.**


	10. Cafe Oblivion Part II

**Chapter Ten – Cafe Oblivion Part II**

**Namine's POV**

"Scoot over, dork." Larxene demanded, pushing me against the wall.

"Hey, that's not very nice, Larxene." Mia said, as she was basically forced to move over in the booth, so Kairi could sit.

"Wait, wait. You're here with this dork?"

"No, I am here with my best friend, Namine. She is not a dork, so how about you shut up?"

I made a motion to Mia, telling her to stop. No one has EVER stood up to Larxene before.

"She doesn't have to listen to you. We can call my sister a dork as much as we please." Kairi said, staring at herself in a mini mirror that she takes EVERYWHERE.

_Damn it, Kairi._

"Waaaaaait. You two are sisters!?" Mia exclaimed, gawking at the both of us.

"As much as I hat to say it, we are. That DORK is my sister."

"Shut up, Kairi!" I'm tied of you being...so damn rude!" I glared at my sister, as she closed her mini mirror.

"Stop talking to the queen." Larxene stated.

"Both of you should shut up! God, I'm so sick of this!" I shouted, forcing Larxene out of the booth, so I could get up.

"Man, I can't believe you breathe the same air as her."

"SHUT UP! You treat me like I'm not even human! You act like you're better than everyone else! The reason everyone know your names is because you're so damn rude!" I exclaimed, slamming the fifteen dollars we owes on the tabled, and walked out of Cafe Oblivion. Mia quickly followed.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, pulling me into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around the brunette. "No!" I sobbed.

"Is it because Kairi and Larxene called you a dork?" Come on, don't believe them!"

"No, it's not that..." I said, in between cries. So, I told her. How Kairi used to be. That I cut myself. I told her everything.

…

We sat in Mia's small, yet arm apartment.

"...so there you have it..." I sighed.

"...Wow."

I nodded, and looked around, observing the apartment. One bedroom, one bathroom. Little to no furniture.

"So, do you live here by yourself?" I asked, turning back towards Mia.

**Mia's POV**

"Yeah, I do. My mom died when I was seven, and my dad had a lot of problems. Drinking, smoking. Yeah, it was pretty bad. So, when I turned sixteen, I got my own apartment." I sighed, picking up my bat. I swung at the air multiple times.

"Oh."

"Yeah, it was for the best, though."

"Umm... What did your mom...die of?"

"...Really don't know. She was fine one day, then super sick the next." I put the bat down, and sat back down on the wood floor, with my back on the wall, facing Namine.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Eh, it's alright. So, what about you're parents? Do they know that Kairi treats you like that?" I asked.

Namine shook her head. "No. She always acts like she loves me when they're around. I try to tell them that she's faking, but they never believe me. She sighed.

"Well, that sucks butt."

Namine laughed a little. "Yeah. Can I..." her voice trailed off.

"Can you what?"

"...can I move in with you? I'll help pay rent."

If it means you getting away from Kairi, then yeah! I've finally got a roommate!" I shouted, crawling over to Namine, and hugging her tightly.


	11. Author's Note

**A/N: So I just read through the chapters. And wow. I am so sorry for all the spelling and grammatical mistakes. So what I decided to do to rewrite this, and make it ten times better. I don't know when I'll get to it, but... I will! Someday... But 326 readers?! WHOA! I didn't know you guys liked (hated) it this much! XD Thank you all for reading this crap. **


End file.
